videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolph Barrett
Knight of Light Rudolph Barrett 'is the main protagonist of the BeastKnights series. He playable of every different fighting games (with spin-off) alongside Shadoz. Appearance Rudolph wearing a light grey knight armor with light yellow details, wielding a sword and a cross-detailed shield. Inspirations He serves as the Siegfried Schtauffen of the game, only that he's not cynical and has not succumbed to the dark side as the latter (don't worry, Siegfried has already atoned for his sins since ''Soul Calibur III). He's also a dragon rider like Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon. Bios * '''BeastKnights: The Feudal Tamers: ''"Rudolph was one of the most valuable knights under the service of the House of Tudor, ruled by Henry VIII, that is until he left for not allowing him to do unforgivable acts that his more ruthless parther Phillip did. When said parther got resurfaced as Shadoz, he decided to fight the revenant in a fated duel. Also warns his fellow former knights about the incoming undead invasion and convinces them to defend the nation."'' Relationships Allies Gretchen Eillan Knows friend at love. Two respect between knight and witch, but Shadoz wouldn't be friend for his more ruthless. Haruto Kazama At the success at together with Nobunaga Oda. Jean DuBois Though meeting at pirates will take care Gretchen's sister, Tifa. Red Axe Complains visit tribe was meeting, and searching his parther Phillip, knows revenant as Shadoz was being evil. Rottex Cost the monster will kill Rudolph, but he haves remember what happen to Rudolph's father, Gerald Barrett. Ousmane Kaba Ousmane was good at meeting Red Axe knows what Rudolph make a choice. Iron Crusher From reason Leo X tells Rudolph when Iron Crusher is attacked by Shadoz. Mantigore Rudolph heard legends of Mantigore, the ancient sentinent Animal Spirit. Enemys Shadoz Rudolph's more ruthless parther, complains got executed by the townspeople for his atrocities. For this moment, Shadoz joins Deathstructor, respect all years. He has been commiting atrocities in his former life, to the point that his own people revolted against him. Somepoint his real name is Phillip Anderson, beign bullied in the past. Deathstructor Rudolph's arch nemesis, who haves killed his father Gerald, and Deathstructor stole Gerald's brain to created Rottex, and the most important for Shadoz have become executed publicly for all of his heinous crimes in the wars, until he resurfaces as Deathstructor's top henchman. Funzo Jack Most important second Box of Lamberts where Funzo Jack haves knows his master. Kronik Respection things doing wrong idea for himself. Kronik haves reclaiming and declay into KnightHunters who brought advance to the time get corrupted. Even now Rudolph and BeastKnights will stop Kronik, before's too late. Gameplay Rudolph is the greatest knight forced to the light. An important powerful while gains to the strength and critical. Most strongest characters seens might power and can cost riddle sword and shield to offensive and defensive with many skills. In the case of Rudolph, his Animal Spirit is Dragolux, the golden dragon capable to launch light breaths, known for soaring in the skies higher than any conventional fantasy dragon. Increase at offense at the strongest knight and dragon. Movelist Special Moves * Light Bolt: QCF + S (He launches a light sphere from his sword that hurldes towards his opponent.) * Sacred Slice: DP + S (He does a rising slash towards his opponent similar to Ky Kiske's Vapor Thrust.) * Shield Bash: HCF + S (He rushes towards his opponent with his shield similar to Mordos Kull's Shield Rush.) * Power Kick: HCF + K (He does a powerful kick to his opponent's torso. Can be performed in air too, but with the kick landing downwards to the ground.) * Shining Spin: HCB + S (He swings with his sword like a tornado similar to Link.) Spirit Summons * Sacred Breath: QCF + S and K (Dragolux breaths his light yellow breath upwards his opponent in 180 degrees.) * Wing Capture: HCB + S and K (Dragolux rushes towards his opponent and grabs it with his hands. If he grabs it successfully, he does an Izuna Drop with him/her to the ground and gets off of the hold.) Limit Breaks * Heavenly Spark: QCFx2 + S (He launches a huge and powerful light sphere from his sword that delivers five hits in contact.) * Heavenly Shield Bash: QCFx2 + K (He rushes towards his opponent with his shield, dealing five hits, with an additional shield attack that sends his opponent flying to the ground.) * Holy Victory: QCB, HCF + 3S (Rudolph prepares with a chivalrious pose as he says "Prepare!" and then strikes his oppoent with his shield. By connecting, he does ten slashes to his opponent and then does a slashing uppercut that sends him/her flying and jumps where his still airborne opponent is located and does an horizontal slash as he says "You are finished!" while a cross imagery is displayed where Rudolph is located and then he/she falls to the ground.) Murder Acts Physical Murder * Cross Cutter: F, D, D, B + LS (He slashes his opponent in the torso, forming an X shape light illusion and then launches his Light Bolt from his sword, separating his opponent's body in four pieces while causing a big gapping hole as said pieces fall to the ground. He raises his sword in triumph. Close distance.) Spiritual Murder * Breath of Death: D, B, F, D + MK (He impales his opponent in the abdomen, making him/her fall to the knees. Then he walks back and summons Dragolux. The dragon breaths light yellow flame to his opponent, burning him/her into a crispy corpse, complete with exposed muscular system and bones. Sweep distance.) Sequences Battle Intro Rudolph puts his sword out of the ground and says "No evil can dare to stop me!" before assuming his fighting stance. Match Point Rudolph appoints his sword to the sky while assuming a heroic stance as he says "A knight never surrenders!". Victory Pose Rudolph inserts his sword to the ground and then he says "The code of the knight is to prevail against any adversity". Dragolux appears flying behind him before landing to the ground. Arcade Rudolph Barrett/Arcade Notes * The english voice actor choose for Rudolph is none another than Elijah Wood, known for portraying Frodo Baggins in the Lord of the Rings trilogy films, as well as giving the voice of Spyro the Dragon in the "Legend Era" of the titular dragon. * Henry VIII, of which Rudolph served years ago, is one of the few historical figures featuring as cameos in BeastKnights. Expect more of them showing in the rest of the endings, eg: Hernan Cortes in both Xochitl and Alejandro's endings, Nobunaga Oda in Haruto's ending, Pope Leo X in Iron Crusher's ending and so on. * Fun Fact: Rudolph is born from a respectable family, because his father, Gerard, was a legendary knight before him. As for his mother, Elizabeth, she was a maiden from a middle-class family before marrying Gerard. They taught him the difference between right and wrong, so he cannot be tempted to do the aforementioned questionable actions that will taint him with sins. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:BeastKnights characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists